narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
I'll keep cleaning my talk page every 40 messages or so. Feel free to leave a message ^_^ Archives * I * II Thanks Thanks for the help. Help Needed --Akira Tetsuji 13:25, 27 November 2008 (GMT) Sorry for accusing you. How do I put that green bar at the top of my pages that say "This article is property of ........". Any help would be very much appreciated. You do realise --Akira Tetsuji 13:10, 20 November 2008 (GMT) I hope that you realise that I have a Hidden Crystal village too, now I don't know if you copied me or not, but my article was made on the 19th of October, a full month before you made yours. My village is called Kesshougakure. I sincerely hope you did not copy me. Sorry Yeah, but I could've been nicer about it. You wouldn't've reacted the way you did had I been nicer. I feel I'm the one at fault here. So I'm sorry. T_T --Cyberweasel89 00:57, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks! ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 01:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Tsunade and Seireitou Well, here are the reasons: * myself, i like her both in hotness and the character (fav. woman) * the two fell in love * not really age difference when thought about, think about it, Tsunade lived for 50 years but through genetics, she is in her 30's or late 20's, which really determines a person's age. Its like saying a person born on a leap year is 10, instead of 40. * SHE'S HOT!!!! * she is smart, strong and someone who fits well with seireitou, none else fit, ive tried * they do fit: ** they both drink alot ** they both have a temper ** they both have experienced emotional pain ** they are both strong ** they both are in love with one another ** they both gamble (except seireitou is good at it, which is why tsunade takes him to gambling to win for her) --Seireitou 02:39, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Majora's Mask Oh, so you've played Majora's Mask? Cool! I'd say that that hat climactic ending with the Four Giants catching the moon is possibly my fondest memory of gaming. It had my blood pumping so hard that I think I had an awesomegasm. I've been looking for a place to use the name "Oath to Order", but I wanna make sure it's the right thing. A name as cool as that can't be used for any old thing, like a Jutsu. Actually, I think I just got an idea of what to use it for. (devil horns) --Cyberweasel89 02:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Gee, thanks! I'm glad you like my articles. ^_^ :Anyway, I'm thinking of it being a Jutsu that summons the user's spirit animal (known as an "Oath") to aid them in battle. Typically by warding off extremely powerful Jutsu, but the effect may differ depending on the person. And the animal the Oath takes the form of is different for every person, though the animal the Oath takes the form of doesn't affect it's strength. So a rabbit Oath wouldn't be any stronger or weaker than a wolf or tiger Oath. :I actually think it'd be kinda funny if a real tough-guy character summoned something "sissy" like a mouse or guinea pig. XD :I'm also playing around with the idea that a person could have multiple Oaths, but I think this may lead to overpowering if other people adopt the Jutsu. >_ANBU 100]]TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 21:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:FIGHT...again YE SHALL SEE!...un 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 21:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC) FIGHT!...again...again I'm ready for a fight against Hikaru with my Genki. Just make the page when your ready. 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 21:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) YO just reminding you, you can make the fight page when your ready, just reminding you, if you didn't catch that in the last message. if the fights on... 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 00:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Clans For Kagegakure 2 can I add a Clans section like dis: ( Clans ) *Tengu Clan *Taka Clan 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 01:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) A Sequel to Naruto Cloud of Shadows Hey, I was hoping to make a sequel to Naruto Cloud of Shadows. In the story it would just be Naruto holding a celebration for the defeat of Akatsuki. He invites all of his friends and mentors from around the ninja world including Ryun and Hikaru to Konoha for competition and celebration. The only fights there would be would be short lived and very comical. Is it ok if I make this sequel? Ten Tailed Fox 16:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Ya Ya I'll be able to fit the events in. Thanks Ten Tailed Fox 19:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Points It's not that I hate or like them. It's how much I respect them. And it seemed like a good idea at the time. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 20:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Might be, might not be. ^_- :--Cyberweasel89 21:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Seireitou's Article have you seen Seireitou's latest article, it kinda made me sick. I'm pretty religious (Christian wise) so it really kinda upset me. What about you? Ten Tailed Fox 22:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yo man I deleted that page, to tell you the truth, it was just awful..... i agree with you.... so its gone, thank god i removed it, it made me sick to, ill just stick to expertly written hentai. *pulls out a hentai manga and reads* --Seireitou 22:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. Its your turn on the fight.